Harry Potter and The Horcrux Hunt
by MiSs Anita Malfoy
Summary: What happens to Harry, Hermione and Ron? This is the seventh book. You will find out what happens to everyone, and finally what happens to Voldemort. Does Harry return to Hogwarts? Does Voldemort die? Are all the horcruxes found? Read it to find out more.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Two hooded black figures walked silently towards a small dark house that stood upon a hill. A big snake was nailed to the front door and as both figures peeped into the shattered windows they saw nothing.

"This place should do" said the taller of the two figures.

"What place?" answered the second person in a whiny sort of voice. He barely finished his sentence when a small yellowing piece of paper was thrust under his nose and he complained again "Am I supposed to be reading _this? _I can't see-"

"_Lumos_" A small light appeared at the end of a thin wooden rod and suddenly there was a small "oh!" to be heard then "_Nox."_

A loud creak rang through the silent night as the old door swung open hanging onto its hinges with all its might. The two people entered the house carefully and quickly shut the door behind them. The shorter person threw back his hood to reveal pale blonde hair and an expression of disgust on his spoiled, pointed face.

"Are _we_ staying _here?_" He said looking around. The small house had only two rooms, both were covered in dust. Small pots and pans hung from what he assumed to be the kitchen; a tiny corner of the room they were standing in. An armchair that had many holes sat in the middle of the room sat next to the window. A table with three and a half chairs were there as well and what looked like food that had laid there for many years lay on top of the dusty table surface. The remains of a fireplace were there too, though it just looked like a black pit. In the slightly smaller room there was just two tiny cots on which lay lots of half eaten sheets. The bottoms of both cots were sagging and the bed posts were broken.

"Yes Draco" the taller man said also throwing back his hood. He was tall, thin and had greasy black hair.

"Professor Snape……..…how long d'you think-" The boy Draco started asking almost nervously.

"Enough questions, we must get some rest, tomorrow afternoon we will leave, we have a long journey." Snape answered, sounding frustrated. He swept out of the room his long black robes swishing at his ankles. Draco followed him and saw his professor taking the long sheets out from on top of the cots and setting them down on the floor. "You will sleep here" Snape said then he made his way back towards the door frame and made a gesture as if to close what was left of the door but thought better of it and left Draco standing there with his mouth slightly open.

Draco looked around at the bare cots and wondered where his professor was going to be sleeping, hoping it wasn't a place better then where he was sleeping (on the cots), he sat on one of the cots as it gave a loud groan. He suddenly got scared. He thought of all the events that occurred that night. He couldn't believe he didn't follow the Dark Lord's orders. He thought of the old man that was slumped against a wall atop the Astronomy tower, his face and body limp with weakness yet those clear blue eyes that were still strong. They were pleading as he talked calmly to him, telling him that he didn't have to follow the order, he didn't have to kill him. It might have seemed that Draco wasn't listening to him to any bystander but in his heart he was deeply considering it. Thanks to the arrival of his fellow Death Eaters he couldn't do a thing about it. So he had stood there, his arm shaking with his wand pointed straight at Dumbledore and then Snape came and finished him off.

He didn't even have a moment to think about what had just happened when Snape had grabbed his arm and yanked him away from the tower and they fled. They then took a portkey to some village, walked about a mile then, arrived at this cottage hut thing. He gave a sigh as he sank back onto the cot, causing another loud groan, then let the exhaustion take over him as he fell into a fretful dreamless sleep.

Back in the other room, Snape had cleared off the table and was sitting on a chair writing on a piece of parchment.

_Dear Narcissa,_

_I have Draco with me, we are in Little Hangleton. The job was completed, Draco could not do it so I did. We are making our way to you in the afternoon._

_Severus_

He folded the parchment and then drew out his wand and muttered "_Retiscipo." _The parchment flashed purple for a second then vanished. Snape put his wand back in his robes just as he heard a sigh coming from the other room. He turned, facing the window and saw a pink tinge appearing in the dark sky. He then folded his arms and rested them on the table closing his eyes for a minute then falling into a uneasy sleep.

A few hours later Snape woke up and saw that the sun had fully risen and that it was nearing afternoon. He stood up and brushed off his robes, then proceeded to enter the second room. Draco was there sleeping peacefully, yet there were dark circles around his eyes. He went to the side of the bed where he gently prodded Draco's arm. Draco gave a small groan then his eyes flew open, alert and scared.

"We must leave now" Snape said then headed toward the door but before he left he turned and said "When you are ready come into the kitchen and we can have some food to eat."

Draco looked around and started to remember the recent events. He got up and looked at a small cracked mirror and saw that his usually slick blonde hair was disheveled and that his face was unusually pale. He looked down and saw that his robes were dirty and crumpled. He tried to smoothen them out as he entered the other room. Snape was there putting two plates down on the old table. He saw that on the plates were two slices of bread and butter with a small flask of pumpkin juice right next to it. He sat down opposite to Snape and stared at his plate. He was very hungry but felt awkward eating in front of his professor.

"Eat, it might be the only food you get for hours" Snape said and Draco picked up a slice of bread and started nibbling it.

"I sent a message to your mother, I have told her we are coming" Snape continued as he too picked up a bread.

"Sir, are we going to my house?" Draco asked nervously.

"No, we have to meet up with some other people." Snape said as he downed his bread with some juice.

"Oh" Draco replied trying to conceal his disappointment. The moment he finished his second bread Snape stood up and said "Come we must go now."

He opened the door and a slightly hesitant Draco followed him. Draco looked around finally seeing that he would get the chance to see where they were. The place was cheery but deserted. The grass was yellowing with dryness but the air and atmosphere was sunny and warm. He took one last look at the place where he had spent the night and all the pleasant feelings were gone. Snape shut the creaky door and swept past him saying "Come", Draco walked behind him, not knowing whether he should trust Snape. Feeling like he had no choice, he ran and caught up with Snape.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Harry Potter sat in the driveway of Number Four Private Drive next to a clean car. He sat staring up at the sky thinking of his former headmaster, Dumbledore. He saw his twinkled eyes and half-moon glasses resting on his crooked nose. He gave a loud sigh, _I am alone, _he thought. Dumbledore was the one who told him everything about his parents , his past and his future, then with one quick wave of the wand he was gone.

Harry swept back his untidy black hair, it was too long, he needed to get it cut. Smiling, he thought of the incredulous face his Aunt Petunia would give him if he asked her for one. Then he remembered Dumbledore's long beard and hair, and all happy thoughts went away. The worse part about the fact that he died, was that his life was in the hands of the person he thought he could trust, Snape. Severus Snape had been Hogwarts' potions master and Harry's least favorite teacher because he had always treated Harry badly and punished him for the most unfair things.

Harry looked up when he heard the sound of a bike being wheeled by. He looked at the cyclist and saw a girl in her mid -twenties, with brown hair that was swept up in a beret. As Harry looked in her young face he could've sworn that she had given him a small wink and smile. Just as she went out of sight he realized who that had been, the ever-changing Tonks. He knew that it was stupid to think that he wouldn't be watched this summer, but it still came as a shock when he stopped one of the Order members in Little Whinging. He stood up, when he could bear the chill no more and entered the house.

His fat cousin Dudley was eating what looked like carrots in front one of the many televisions in the household. He could hear his Uncle Vernon murmuring to himself from behind the newspaper. Uncle Vernon sat next to Dudley, or rather on the couch next to him. From the kitchen he could hear Aunt Petunia humming in her deep voice while washing the dishes and eyeing the neighbor's yard suspiciously.

"So," a loud voice said. Harry turned around and saw that Uncle Vernon had finally put the newspaper down. " you're leaving this summer, right?" Harry nodded and could see Dudley munching slowly now and the humming from the kitchen had stopped.

"when do you think you will leave?" Uncle Vernon said eyeing him suspiciously.

"I dunno" Harry said, he could understand why Uncle Vernon wasn't yelling yet. First of all, Harry let it slip that he was now allowed to do magic during the holidays, secondly Uncle Vernon knew that Harry was writing to people of the Order and thirdly Uncle Vernon wanted his nephew out of the way as soon as possible. Harry on the other hand liked giving Uncle Vernon much discomfort for all the pain he had endure throughout the past several years. As much as he wanted to get out of Private Drive he needed to make some plans as to how to get out of there, where to go and such. So he wouldn't mind staying a couple extra days but he wasn't going to tell Uncle Vernon this, for he liked to see his throat slowly swelling and his plump face turning purple.

Harry quickly went upstairs to avoid any further questioning on his departure. He took out a quill and some parchment and began to write:

Dear Professor Lupin,

How has your summer been? Mine has been okay, the Dursleys aren't being horrid or anything, but they keep asking me when I'm leaving and I was wondering if you knew when I was. I can't apparate yet so how will I leave and where would I stay?

Sorry to bother you and have a nice holiday!

Harry Potter

He woke up his sleeping snowy owl, Hedwig who gave a small hoot. He tied up the letter to her foot and let her fly out the open window. The he fell back on his bed and fell sound asleep.

Hours later, a small owl hooted excitedly and landed on his arm. Harry opened his eyes and grabbed the thing nearest to him which happened to be an old copy of the Daily Prophet. Harry waved it around menacingly, half asleep looking for his attacker. Pigwidgeon, the tiny owl gave a small hoot once again and zoomed ecstatically around Harry's head. Harry dropped the newspaper, feeling really stupid.

"Okay, Pig, calm down." Harry said laughing while trying to catch the feathery ball. He caught Pig a short while later and untied a big envelope from Pig's legs. It seemed like it was bewitched to be lighter once tied to an owl's leg because the moment the string was cut Harry almost dropped it. He opened it hastily after seeing his name scrawled on the outside in untidy familiar handwriting. It was an Invitation to Bill and Fleur's Wedding! He saw the cover which had a big picture of Bill and Fleur smiling and dancing against a black background. Bill's face was almost done healing from when a werewolf scratched it up in the battle last June. Though it was still healing Bill still had several scars on his face. Fleur, on the other hand was absolutely gorgeous, Harry thought. Her long blonde hair was let loosely around her shoulders, framing her pale face. It was written in silver but kept flashing in light pink. It said:

Mr. Potter, you are invited to the wedding of William Weasley and Fleur Delacour

Harry opened the card and on the left side were many pictures of Bill and Fleur together and in small writing on the bottom corner it said

_push photo with finger to enlarge_

Harry looked curiously through all the pictures and pushed his index finger on a photo of Bill and Fleur at what looked like an amusement park. Immediately the pictures started enlarging, slowly pushing all the other pictures out of the card. Finally the photo stopped, and was as big as the whole left side of the card. And in small writing on the bottom corner it said this time;

_push photo with finger to make smaller_

Harry pushed the photo once again and it slowly shrunk back to the size as the other photos that were moving back to their original places. Harry then looked at the right side and saw in the same handwriting but larger letters:

It is with great honor that we announce the wedding of our beloved Bill and Fleur. We are pleased to say that this is not an ordinary wedding, this is the wedding of two friends, who over time noticed they cared to share their lives with one another.

It is our pleasure to say that this auspicious occasion will take place on: Saturday, August 16th

Reception begins at: 4:30

Wedding ceremony begins at; 5:30

The location of the event is: Whitcher's Garden Park

22 Witcher's Way

_close to the Burrow, for more details and directions send an owl!_

We hope you will be able to join us! Please send an owl back confirming your attendance.

Just as Harry was putting the card back in the envelope he noticed that there was an extra piece of parchment he quickly opened it and read what his best friend Ron had to say

Hey Harry!

Like the invitation? We got it specially made, but it was a fortune! Anyway mum says that you and Herminone can come over soon, say on the 9th if you want so you can help set up for the wedding. Dad says he will pick you up by car this time and then he will take us to the ministry so you cant take your apparition test and I can retake mine.

Hope to see you soon!

Ron Weasley

Harry smiled and quickly tore a small piece of parchment and scribbled

Ron,

that sounds great! I will see you next week with all my belongings because I have to move out this summer! The invitation was really nice! How's Ginny doing?

Harry Potter

Harry folded the parchment and sent it off with Pig, then he started to feel the same butterflies he got when he was feeling nervous. He looked back at Ron's note in his hand and wondered if he could practice apparition in his bedroom. He now understood how Ron and Hermione felt when they were about to take their tests. Hermione had passed with flying colors whereas Ron had done really well except for leaving an eyebrow behind.

Harry sat back on his bed and started reading one of his Defense books for the hundredth time trying to escape boredom. He was now seventeen as of two days ago so maybe he could try out one of these spells. He raised his wand and practiced saying "_accio birdcage_." He kept on saying it to make sure that he wouldn't cause any permanent damage to the room, and after not doing magic for so long he might have lost some of his touch. Just as he raised his wand to actually perform the spell he heard a loud scream from downstairs.


End file.
